Doctor Drabbles
by just1geek
Summary: What if something happened that made Rose stay with The Doctor forever? What would their lives be like. I own nothing, wish I did though.
1. Return of Bad Wolf

_I just wanted to say thank you for picking out my story. I'm new to this whole writing thing so I am bound to make mistakes. This is just for some fun. I suppose I am creating my own little AU with this but I hope you all will like it just the same. Ready, Set, Read On! _

* * *

Not more than a half hour ago the Doctor, Rose and Jack had been walking across a frozen planet in a harsh windstorm. They had received a distress call aboard the TARDIS claiming a foreign alien race was harassing a civilization of natives. The Doctor pinpointed the location of the call and they set off but he was unable to land directly where the call had been coming from, they would have to walk. When they finally reached the town it was totally abandoned. Homes and places of work totally frozen shut. Jack broke down the ice of a few homes and reported no one inside after that The Doctor ran a scan that informed them there were no life forms anywhere near them (besides themselves of coarse). They started to walk back towards the TARDIS, The Doctor rambling about how maybe he got the timeline wrong and how he'd have to check the message again when they returned.

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when the ground below them started to cracked and gave way under Rose; it was only then they realized it hadn't been ground they were walking on but a frozen body of water.

Rose was under the ice and rather disoriented; it felt as if thousands of nettles had been pricking her all at the same time. She swam back to where she had fallen from but was met with a thick sheet of ice.

"Break more of the ice but don't fall in! She needs more of an area to get out!" The Doctor was shouting to Jack while he took off his coat.

"Right, and what are you going to –" Jacks question was cut off by a splash as The Doctor entered the frozen water.

The Doctor couldn't see her for a few seconds; it was a whole new level of pain as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on what might have been Rose. He could hear a faint pounding for only a moment and swam to it. He opened his eyes so he could securely fascine his arm around Rose; she wasn't moving. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his sonic, thanking every God he knew of that it worked under water; and pointed it at the ice above their heads until it melted and he lifted Rose back to the surface. Jack was to her in a second and then pulled The Doctor up.

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me?" Jack was leaning over her. He felt for a pulse, found it. He held his hand under her nose, she was still breathing, "She's alive. Just unconscious. She hardly has a pulse though." Jack pulled off his coat and wrapped her up in it before picking her up. The Doctor then laid his coat over her as well; she needed all the heat she could get.

"Right. The TARDIS is ten minutes that way." The Doctor pointed in the direction they had been heading in the first place and both men took off running.

oOoOoOo

"So, her bathroom? Hottest bath we can run?" Jack asked when they made it back.

"No, we don't want her body going into shock. The pool, it will be warm but not too hot." They rushed down the winding halls towards the large pool. Jack lowered Rose into the shallow end of the water, her eyes were still closed and her heart was hardly beating, "Doctor, there has to be more we can do. She's nearly dead!" Jack was pushing hair out of her face, holding her head above the water.

"Jack," The Doctor started and then stopped.

"What!? Anything I can do to help, I will! Just tell me!"

"She's like you, Jack. Just give it a little time."

"Wha-What do you mean by that? I thought you took the time vortex out of her?"

"I did! But, Bad Wolf remains. It's her. It won't let her die. Shows up just as she's about to saves her. I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor admitted.

"And you know this how?"

"It's happened already." When Jack just raised an eyebrow The Doctor went on, "It was soon after last Christmas. We'd been dealing with some Silurians, trying to form some peace with them and I thought we were doing well but one of them had enough and shot Rose when her back was turned. I got her back to the TARDIS as quick as I could; I even flew to Jackie, oh the beating that women gave me. I was sure I was sure I was loosing Rose for good this time. Jackie finally stopped and cried over her daughter never letting go of her, she clung to both of us while we waited. Rose inhaled very sharply and her eyes opened but they weren't her usual brilliant brown, they were gold. Bad Wolf spoke saying how Rose would never die, how some how she and the TARDIS were still connected and how that would save her every time she'd need it to; Bad Wolf would always return. So, now, you and I, we wait."

"Well, judging by how she is breathing it won't be too long now." And then they waited in silence until Roses hitched breath broke them from their own thoughts.

Her eyes were once again golden and her voice different when she spoke, "Good to see you again, Doctor." Roses body started to glow all over.

"I wish I could say the same." The Doctor respond and Bad Wolf chuckled.

"Almost a full year with no accidents, very good! And you know, just because I will not age or die doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me what's happening. I'll realize sooner or later."

"You didn't say anything about not aging last time." The Doctor stated.

"I couldn't just let myself keep getting ancient! Think about what that would do to my body. Think about what 900 years would do to _your_ body." She grinned, "Tell me, Doctor, tell me what's happening to me. I want to know." With that her eyes closed and reopened back to the normal brown.

"Hi, Jack. When'd we get to the pool? And why'm I so cold?" She asked her friend who still had a hold of her head.

Jack laughed and hugged her before answering her questions, "You took a spill into a frozen lake we didn't know we were walking on," He helped her up and out of the water, "The Doctor jumped in an got you out but you were unconscious so we brought you back here into the water so you'd stay a little warmer until you woke up." Jack knew it wasn't his place to tell Rose about Bad Wolf.

Rose walked over to The Doctor who had perched himself along one side of the pool. She threw her arms around his neck, "Always saving me, you are."

"I will always save you, Rose." He hugged her back tightly.

"And, you are nearly a block of ice yourself!" She rubbed his forearms as if trying to warm them up, "I'm going to grab a shower and put on some warm, dry cloths. I'm a bit tired." She told both the men, "Thank you, Doctor." She smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

_This is it, the start to my adventure. I just wanted to create a world where The Doctor and Rose could always travel together. And I had to put Jack in the mix because he's Jack! I hope you will stick around and give me advice on my story here. I do have a few others written/in the works but if you have any ideas of your own I would love to hear them! Part Two to this is already written and will be up shortly. Thank you! :)  
_


	2. Can You Handle Forever?

_Like I said, already had this part written. I also just wanted to say for the sake of this story I am making it so Doomsday just didn't happen or maybe it did and it just had a better outcome. I also don't want to just skip over other companions so I will toss them in from time to time. Don't know if I'm going to have Ten regenerate into Eleven at some point or not. Guess I'll just live on your feedback and see where this thing goes. Part Two everyone! _

* * *

"Why haven't you told her?" Jack asked once he and the Doctor were both in the console room.

"And how exactly does one bring up a conversation like that, 'Ah, Rose, yes, don't know how to tell you this exactly but you're going to live forever. Can't die, nope. Won't age, nada day.' How would you react?" The Doctor spat back setting the controls and hurtling them both back into the time vortex.

"You clearly have forgotten who you're talking to." Jack smiled back at him. It wouldn't do him any good to be cross with him so he took the high road.

"Right, sorry, I-I just—"

"Doctor, it's fine. But, in all honesty, I took it pretty well. And she'll have two people helping her through it."

The Doctor smiled. Of coarse he'd help Rose. What ever she needed he'd help her. He knew Jackie was settling into the idea of her daughter never dying but he wasn't sure how she'd take the never aging part. The only thing he really had to do was just tell Rose, "And now you have absolutely no reason to not admit your feelings for her."

"WHAT!?" The Doctor screeched.

"Oh, stop that. You can lie to her, lie to yourself but you cannot lie to me. I see the way you look at her when you don't think anyone else is. Just tell her, Doctor. After all, spending an eternity with you, who wouldn't want that." Jack smiled cheekily at him and gave a wink to which The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Sure, maybe he had some feelings some where deep down in his hearts but those feelings weren't suppose to be there. Time Lords and humans were never meant to mix. Of coarse, he was the last of them, he could bend or completely throw the rules right out the window if he felt like it. But, no, now was not the time to be pondering over his feelings or whatever they might be for Rose.

"Yeah, okay. I've set the TARDIS on drift and I'm off for a shower and bed, I suggest you do the same. You might not have been covered in freezing cold water but today has been long for everyone, rest up." He patted his friend on the shoulder before exiting to his room.

oOoOoOo

Rose allowed the hot water to pour over her, hair falling in every direction, she just took it all in. She felt as if something was running just under her skin, through her veins, a warm liquid being transported to every part of her but she examined her arms, legs and stomach many times and couldn't find a single thing. So, she just stood under the water a little while longer before stepping out.

She rested atop her comforter (the TARDIS set her room temperature to a balmy 80 degrees in an attempt to help her) it was just a little too warm to crawl underneath. Rose stared up at the starry night sky the TARDIS had created for her. Tonight she could see many shooting stars an a little orange planet drifting about. She lay as still as she could, trying very hard to ignore the warm sensation flowing through her and focus all her thoughts on that tiny orange ball until she just couldn't anymore.

oOoOoOo

The Doctor was sure he wasn't going to make it to sleep that night so after he had washed the day off him he put on a new pair of trousers along with a clean oxford. He grabbed a random book off the shelf and started himself a fire before settling in for a good long night of reading. But, the knocking at his door mere minutes later told him his plans would be put off just a bit, "Come on in." He called standing from the sofa, "Rose. You feeling alright?" He asked imagining that would be the only reason she'd be coming to his room at this hour. She hardly ever came to his room, ever. Twice was all the more times he could recall.

"Actually, I feel a bit off." She admitted.

"Off?" He met her in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Like I got this warm liquid flowing all over my body. It's been doing it since I woke up in the pool. Did you give me something to make me feel better? Thought you might have and just forgot to tell me."

"No. No I didn't give you anything." He knew it had to be Bad Wolf still at work but he couldn't just blurt that right out could he? "Come. Sit down. I'll run a scan and see if anything turns up."

They sat on the sofa, "Your arm would probably be easiest." He extended his hand and she rested her arm in it as he ran his sonic.

She look up at him and chuckled ever so lightly, "What?" He asked.

"It's nothing'." She told him.

"Not true. What is it?"

"I just. I never see your hair all matted down and what not. Thought it just naturally stuck up."

"Oi! It's still wet. Should have seen it when I got you out of that water. It was wet and frozen."

She laughed which caused him to smile as it so often did.

"So, give me the news Doctor." She told him nodding to his sonic.

"Right, well, it appears as if Bad Wolf is still working on healing you." He said plainly.

oOoOoOo

Her face read, well, he couldn't really read her face. It looked sort of emotionless.

"How, how could that be? Bad Wolf, the time vortex, I thought all that was gone."

"Rose, I'm not too sure. I've been trying to find a way to explain it, which is why I haven't told you yet. You are Bad Wolf, it's brought out whenever you need it and somehow it's been connected to the time vortex, which heals you from dying. Clearly, it isn't enough to harm you in fact it's just there to save you. I'm sorry, Rose. I just didn't know what to say."

She searched his eyes; they were filled with worry and sadness. She wasn't really mad or upset; she just didn't know what all of this would mean for her, "Hard to imagine. _You_ not knowing what to say." She joked hoping to loosen him up a little.

"Rose. I don't want you to kid right now. I need to know how your feeling, ask me questions, this can't be easy for you to hear."

"Doctor, I feel fine. Normal. _Myself_. Only thing strange is this warm feeling, will that go away?" She asked.

"Yes but you were so, so cold Rose. Your body is still healing itself."

She nodded that she understood, "And, back when I was shot and we were suddenly with my mum, this is what saved me then too?"

He nodded this time, "Right, so, the rest of forever. What to do with the rest of forever?" She asked.

Now he smiled. He could see she really wasn't worried and she was calm about it, "Weeeelll, you did promise me…" He pressed.

She gave him her signature smile, "That was when I was mortal. Can you handle me forever, Doctor?"

"I think I will manage." He grinned ear to ear and wound his fingers around hers.

"Oh. How are we going to tell my mum?" Rose asked looking concerned for the first time in their conversation.

"She knows. Has known. Since you were shot. She was with me. In the TARDIS. I thought you were dying and I couldn't just let you go and not see your mum."

She squeezed his hand, thankful he thought of her poor mother at a time like that, "And how does she feel about it?"

"I didn't stick around that long to find out." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"We should visit her soon so I can find out."

"No rush though. We do have forever."

Rose smile at him, "Well, I'm off to bed. Still human. Still need sleep." She stood and he followed her to the door.

"Silly humans." He grinned.

Rose stood on her tiptoes and gave him a just a little too long kiss on his cheek, "What was that for?" He asked.

"It was a proper thank you. For everything." He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her on top of her still wet blonde head.

"I'd do it again and again." She released him and bid him good night.

oOoOoOo

"Oh, Rose?" The Doctor stuck his head out his door and called down the hall to her before she stepped into her room.

She paused and looked at him, "You won't age either."

Rose put her hand to her chin and tilted her eyes upward as if thinking about something, "So, looking twenty two forever? Yeah. I'm alright with that." She gave another smile, "Night, Doctor."

"Night." He smiled back and watched her enter her room.

* * *

_Here is the full start to my story. I hope you have enjoyed it and you will keep on reading. I think next I will do a little more with Jack? Or maybe I'll do something for the holiday since those are coming up. Or maybe I'll just do both depending on how ambitious I am feeling. Please, let me know what you think so far. I would love to hear my readers thoughts. :)_


	3. Not Normal

_Hi! I found myself writing this today and I'm just going to post it to see what you all think. I might write a part two and I might not. I am excited to say that I have a Holiday story planned! Okay, enough of my blab, happy reading._

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning with the warm feeling in her body hardly noticeable which was a good thing considering The Doctor and Jack had already managed to find trouble. Rose could hear things being thrown around not to far outside of her bedroom door, "Doctor? What are you doing?" She located him in the kitchen digging around the cupboards.

"Morning, Rose! Feeling any better?" He asked but continued his search.

"Ya, I am but really, what are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned a little.

"Looking for apricot jam."

"Do you have a craving or something?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"Doctor." She put it simply. It was much too early to be playing the guessing game.

"I might have sold Jack." He stated matter-of-fact like.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you sold Jack."

"You did."

"To who?"

"A race of aliens known as the Venterlains. They are known for their markets all over their planet. Jack and I went out to browse while you slept and I may have miss understood the conditions of purchasing an item."

"Alright. So, then what do you need jam for?"

"Apricots cannot grow on Venterla. I told them I could get them some in exchange for the safe return of Jack. But, I think we are fresh out."

"Doctor, I don't think we ever had that jam to start with."

"Well, that's a problem. We should keep some in stock from now on! Looks like we're off to Earth!" The Doctor smiled and bounded out of the kitchen and to the console room.

"Looks like I'll get changed." Rose muttered heading back to her room.

oOoOoOo

The vast majority of the day had been spent running to various stores trying to find the jam. One was out, another didn't supply it at all, and two of them only had sugar free and the Doctor explained that wouldn't do. They finally found a store that sold it and then rushed back to the TARDIS to rescue Jack. When they got to the planet and worked everything out with the Venterlains and Jack was with them once again in the TARDIS he told them how he didn't need saving; he nearly had the guard eating out of his palm and would have been freed in no time. Both the Doctor and Rose simply rolled their eyes at him.

oOoOoOo

Another few days pasted for them and they were all mostly on the go. Being chased, someone getting captured, the Doctor nearly got his arm taken off by what look similar to a crocodile on one adventure and Rose had turned amphibious for a brief amount of time before the Doctor returned her to her human state.

It had been late that night when the group arrived back at the TARDIS. Rose said she was off for bed, the Doctor said he had some reading he wanted to do and Jack said he wanted to go for a swim then asked if Rose had a pair of gills he could barrow to improve his time but she only hit his arm lightly as they all parted, branching off their separate ways.

oOoOoOo

"Doctor, for an old alien such as yourself I don't think sitting like that's a good idea." Jack told him peaking into the library on his way back from the pool.

The Doctor was in a rather fluffy recliner; his legs were in the air supported by the back of the chair, his back was where his bum should have been and his head lulled off the edge while he read, "Oi! I'm old but I'm not that old! At least not in this regeneration." He whipped back.

"Okay, alright. But, what are you still doing up?" Jack asked running the towel again threw his wet hair.

"Told you, I have some reading I wanted to do."

"Yes, but, Doctor you've hardly slept all week."

Jack was correct, the Doctor was loosing a lot of sleep and most of the time that he would dream it was about Rose, about a life with her. And it scared him. Everything could happen now; age was not an issue, there was no one to tell him he couldn't have a relationship with a human. The only issue that really stood was if Rose wanted the same things that he did. That nagging voice in the back of his head told him he wouldn't know if he never worked up the nerve to say something to her but she had enough on her mind right now, he wasn't about to bring up things that were bothering him.

"Not tired, Jack. I don't need sleep. Well I do, just not as much. I could go months with no sleep!"

"The circles under your eyes would disagree."

The Doctor flipped himself so he was right side up, "I'm fine, Jack. Really. Nothing to worry about."

Jack wanted to keep badgering him, he thought it would be the only way to confront what was eating away at his mind but it had been a long day, "Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He gave a warm smile and headed off for his room.

oOoOoOo

"Rosie?" Jack asked noticing the doors to the TARDIS open and fearing something might have gotten in. He was less concerned when he saw a blonde head resting against the wood looking out at the night.

"Hey, Jack."

"I thought you went to bed a long time ago?" He sat down next to her.

"I tried. Didn't work. Been thinkin' a lot lately." She admitted for the first time out loud.

"About?"

"What I'm going to do."

Jacks heart sank a little. Rose seemed to be doing so well with the news of living forever. Both he and the Doctor promised to never leave her (at least not both at the sametime) and they assured her that many other races lived much longer than humans could dream of, "Talk to me, Rosie."

"I just, I never thought I'd be able to do this literally _forever_. I thought one day I'd have to go back to my old life. Get my own flat, hold a job, worry about money, settle down with a nice man, and start a family, just all the normal things."

"Is that what you want?" He asked her.

"I don't know anymore. I just thought for the longest time that was my plan. See amazing things and then just go back. It's strange to know that isn't the case anymore."

"You could still do all those things, Rose."

"I can't though. I couldn't get a good job but that's because of other reasons, I can't exactly marry a man knowing I'll never die, I sure can't have a family when my children will out age me." She was become a bit emotional.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You just need to find the right person, Rose. That's all. You can still have everything you want."

Rose took him as hinting at himself and she jabbed him in the side, "No, no, I didn't mean me!" He told her and chuckled.

"Who'ja mean then?"

He thought for a moment, debating on giving her his one hundred percent honest opinion, "I mean who ever makes you happiest, who loves you no matter what, who will protect you, take care of you, and who will always be there for you. That's who you need to be with."

She smiled, feeling just a little bit better, "Well, I'm off to bed. What about you?" Jack asked standing up.

"I'm going to stay up a little later. Sleep well. See you in the morning." She told him and resumed staring off into space.

* * *

_I really just love Jack. I like to think he always knows a little more than he is letting on and even though he might want to interfer in his friends lives, he knows that he shouldn't. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please. I love hearing from you! :)_


	4. Just Let Go

_I wanted to add just a little bit more to that story line so here is a little part two. Thank you to those giving me feedback. Happy reading._

* * *

"Jack! I told you I am fine!" The Doctor told him when he heard footsteps entering the room.

"I know you are but Rose is still up. Staring off outside the TARDIS. I think she could use someone to talk to." So, Jack knew it might not be the best idea to interfere in his friends lives but he couldn't help just nudging them in the right direction.

"Why can't you talk to her?" The Doctor asked looking up from his book now.

"I tired but I don't think I helped much. You should give it a shot." He walked quickly out of the room before the Doctor had a chance to retort.

oOoOoOo

Rose started to count a few of the stars she could see while she thought about what Jack had told her. The right person for her certainly wasn't a human, no, not anymore. Her thoughts kept drifting to the Doctor but she would quickly push them out of her mind. For how much she thought she might see something more than a friendship in his eyes or feel it in his hugs she was almost certain that was not what he wanted. So, she thought about these other aliens that had amazing life spans, she might not be able to spend forever with them but she could spend a decent amount of time with them. If they wanted her to. If they were even compatible. Rose let out a sigh and rested her head in her hands; this was all just too much to think about.

"You know, there are much better skies to stare blankly at than this one." Rose turned around and saw the Doctor leaning against the console.

"How long you been there for?" Rose asked.

"Oh, not long. Jack told me you were still up and I'm still up so I figured we could both be still up together. But really, this is such a boring sky. Come in here and close the door, I'll find a better view." Rose did what he asked while he bounced around exclaiming he remembered the best one. It was a rather smooth ride and Rose grew a little excited. The TARDIS shifted to a stop and she walked quickly to the doors, "Wait a second." The Doctor walked quickly behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"This sky, Rose, it's the best of the best. There needs to be some big reveal!" He loosened his tie from his neck.

"Can't you just do the grand opening of the doors like you normally do?"

"Not good enough for this." He motioned for her to spin around, back facing him. He slipped his tie over her eyes and tied it loosely.

He stepped around her and opened the doors. Guided her from behind so she was standing right at the foot of the door, "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and she pulled the tie down and gasped.

oOoOoOo

"And now for the best seat." He knelt down and made a cup with his hands, "Go on. Up to the roof." He told her. She put her one foot in his hands and climbed her way to the roof of the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a small jump and pulled himself up after her.

"So, what is this?" Rose asked when he sat down beside her.

"This is the planet of Tempsalaid. The atmospheric pressure causes the planet, which is 80 percent water, to always have some storm going on. The winds never die down, the rain never stops, the waves are always crashing and yet I find it strangely beautiful."

Rose was stuck in awe. Millions of tiny stars dotted the sky and she wanted to count them all; the sight was truly breath taking, "It's amazing, Doctor. Amazing." Her mouth hung slightly open and turned up in a small smile. She quickly forgot everything that had been worrying her.

"I think so. I found it many years ago and spent hours up here just, just watching." Rose let out a shiver as her bare arms broke out in goose bumps.

"'Suppose it does get a little cold." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and handed it over to her.

She smiled a thank you at him and slipped it over her shoulders before scooting just a little closer to him. Neither of them talked too much.

The Doctor was too worried about saying the wrong thing to her to really say anything. He could see just behind the wonder in her eyes laid worry. He had to resist the urge to wrap his arm around her and hold her tight, tell her that he would always be there for her and just stay there with her on the roof as long as she needed him to. He knew he could most likely put an arm around her but something was holding him back and he could not wrap his mind around what.

Rose didn't want to worry about anything else tonight so she put all her thoughts to rest. She could feel the Doctor sitting ever so close to her; if she listened close enough she could hear the pounding of his hearts in the night. She wanted to lean into his side, feel the comfort of having someone so close. She pulled the jacket a little tighter around her and leaned against his side.

He sat as still as he possibly could and tired to calm his racing hearts, he had no idea why this girl had this kind of affect on him but soon enough he relaxed.

oOoOoOo

They stayed up there for one hour and seventeen minutes the Doctor calculated, "Rose? You've been very quiet." The Doctor noted. Rose didn't say anything.

"Are you asleep?" He smiled down at the top of her head, unable to see her face the way they were sitting, "Oh, you are. Well, I'm terrible sorry to do this to you," He then started speaking a little louder, "Rose. I think you should wake up." She shifted a little and looked up at him, eyes full of sleep, "Hello." He smiled, "I would have just taken you to your room but I can't exactly get us both down from here."

She nodded that she understood him. She was too tired to say anything but moved off of him and stood up, "Right, I'll go down first and then help you." The Doctor told her.

He stood looking up to the roof, "It's all right, I got you." He assured her.

She shot him a look like she wasn't so sure about this. Space was an awful long way to fall if she slipped, "Trust me, Rose. Just let go; I won't let you fall." He assured her once again.

She did trust him, with everything she had and her feet weren't dangling too high from the ground. She held her breath, squeezed her eyes closed and released her hands. In a second her feet touched ground and the Doctor caught her by the waist.

"I told you." She could hear the smirk in his voice, she didn't open her eyes yet, "You can breathe again." He told her.

Rose let out a long sigh and opened just one eye at first. The Doctor wore a huge grin on his face as he watched hers grow lighter as she let out a heart felt laugh.

Many things were uncertain for them at that point in time but one thing was not; The Doctor would never grow tired of hearing a Rose Tyler laugh.

* * *

_Fluffy, fluffy, fluff! I know, I couldn't help myself. Next up will be a Christmas like fic. Happy Holidays to all! Please let me know what you are thinking still, thank you! :)_


	5. Handsy Holiday

_Holiday Time! They are a time for peace and even though Christmas is never a time for peace in the really Doctor Who world I figure it could be a little more laid back in my AU world. Happy Reading!_

* * *

Even though it was easy to lose track of time on the TARDIS, Rose always kept up with important days that came up, birthdays and holidays, that sort of thing. Just because she would live forever didn't mean she wouldn't worry about these things. In fact, it was these things that helped her settle into the idea. She always had holidays to look forward too and there would always be a birthday in need of planning.

As she rolled out of bed one morning and glanced at her calendar she realized it was less than a week to Christmas.

The Doctor hadn't gone to sleep from the previous night. He had dropped Jack off on a planet that was pretty much one huge shopping center so he could buy some last minute gifts. After bidding his friend goodbye and promising he'd return for him on Christmas Eve he found himself underneath the grating of the TARDIS, making adjustments and fixing things that had gone haywire among the travels. He had lost himself in his work and soon enough he heard Rose awake, heard her shower run, heard her head to the kitchen, then a closet, then off some place that he couldn't hear and back to the closet once more. He counted ten trips she made back and forth until he didn't anymore. He tried to focus on the loose wires he held in his hands but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He hurried to put everything back and then immerged ready to locate Rose.

oOoOoOo

It didn't take him too long to find her; she was in the theater room with a fire going. The room itself had been transformed; garland was draped over the mantel, fake icicles hung from the ceiling, tiny figurines of Christmas icons littered the room along with candles with false flames and then there was Rose, teetering atop a tall latter trying to place a star at the tippy top of a very large pine tree. "No!" She exclaimed. Rose started to lose her balance and to gain it back she dropped the star. The Doctor reacted quickly, running forward and snatching the star.

He watched her facial expression change from shock to amusement, "Hello." He waved up to her with his free hand.

"Nice catch." She told him on her way down.

"Thanks. How about you let me help with this? I do have slightly longer limbs than you."

"Fine then. Go use your impressive limbs and show me how it's done."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and headed up the latter, "How's it look?" He asked her.

"Perfect!" She smiled; tongue sticking out between her teeth like it had a habit of doing.

"Not bad, Rose Tyler, not bad at all." He said once on the ground again. He leaned against the back of the sofa next to her, "Where'ja find all this stuff anyways?"

"I got some from my mum last time I went to visit. She decided since I'd be living forever and I'd be here with you that we should have some decorations of our own. The rest I found in a closet when I was looking for more shampoo. I hope you don't mind them. I know you haven't had any decorations up, at least not while I've been with ya. I don't even know what holiday you actually celebrate. Do you celebrate?"

"I have come quite accustom to Christmas. It was different on Gallifrey, we didn't really celebrate the hoilday or anything. And I would've decorated but the last few Christmases we've had haven't been that jolly to say the least."

"That's why I figured this year we could stay aboard the TARDIS. Nice and safe from evil Santa's and killer Christmas trees."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan! In fact, why don't we start celebrating early? I'll pop some popcorn, you pick a film and we can enjoy it while surrounded by your wonderful decorations."

"Sure that isn't too domestic for you, Doctor?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Christmas is the one time of year I find domestics bearable. Something about all the lights, fresh baked goodies and the over all feeling in the air, it's good, Rose. Even I enjoy it." He told Rose with a glint in his eye before leaving to fetch treats.

oOoOoOo

On his way to the kitchen the Doctor located a few pillows that he thought might be useful to them. He then decided that popcorn wouldn't be right without some hot coco. He collected everything in his arms once it was all ready, "So what'ja pick out?" He asked her setting down the mugs.

Rose didn't answer for a moment; she was too preoccupied with wondering how he managed to carry all that in the room, "Nightmare Before Christmas." She told him taking the pillows from his arms and laying them on the sofa.

"I'm all for Tim Burton but didn't we watch that on Halloween?" He asked her while turning off the lights over their heads.

"It's relative to both holidays, yeah?"

"I suppose." He sat down on the sofa and placed the bowl of popcorn between them as he settled in for the film. Rose pulled her legs onto the sofa, resting her feet on the Doctors lap like she had done so many times before.

He started to absentmindedly rub her feet. Rose smiled; she learned this trick when he was in his previous form, actually. The Doctor almost always needed something to do with his hands, so, when they had been in the console room late one night and she kicked her feet up next to where he sat and closed her eyes for a minute she was shocked to find him messing with her feet with in a few moments. She questioned him about it and he didn't even realize what he had been doing, he released her feet the moment he did of coarse. After that incident she tested the theory a few more times and now she had it down to a science; the Doctor always wanted to fiddle with something and if he was mainly focused on something else, Rose could just slip her feet near him and he would start working all her little knots away.

It was the little things like this that made Rose not worry about things too much. The fact that something could in fact calm the Doctor down, that he could (every once and a while) sit down with her and watch a film, embrace the holidays, enjoy a fire, even give her a foot rub (regardless if he actually knew what he was doing). Things were in no way simple for Rose Tyler and they were far from over but it was the little things that made the big, huge, terrifying things so much more manageable.

* * *

_Short and fluffy for a pre holiday post! I plan on writing one about Christmas Day and I'll be adding Jackie and Donna to the mix for sure. Maybe even Mickey and Martha, what do you think? And in case I happen to not update before hand, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! :)_


	6. A Very Whovian Christmas

_Happy Holiday my wonderful readers! I hope you are having fun and this story can lift your spirits even higher! Happy reading :)_

* * *

Rose sat bolt up right in her bed and glanced at the clock and squealed, excited it was after midnight officially making it Christmas. She spotted Jack walking down the hallway, "It's Christmas!" She said, her voice full of excitement.

He smiled at her brightly and picked her up as she tackled him with a hug, "Happy Christmas, Rosie!" He set her down and kissed the top of her head.

"You too, Jack. Have you seen the Doctor?" She asked him.

"Think I saw him wandering off to his room a few hours ago. He looked exhausted."

"We should wake him up!" She was practically bouncing up and down.

A wicked grin crossed Jacks face, he approved of her plan. They opened the Time Lords bedroom door quietly and could see him asleep on his side in bed. Jack turned to Rose and mouthed, _three, two, one_ and both of the jumped onto his bed, "Happy Christmas!" They both screamed in unison.

The Doctor sprung a good foot off of his bed and pointed his sonic at both of them before fully comprehending what was happening. Rose hugged him, "Happy Christmas, Doctor."

He returned her hug and glared at Jack, "Happy Christmas," He replied, "But I did just go to sleep." He told them and ran a hand through his hair.

"You can sleep any other time!" Jack told him, "This is Christmas. People need seeing and gifts need opening! Come on! Lets move!" Jack was pulling him out of bed while Rose laughed.

oOoOoOo

It didn't take long to get the Doctor awake and in the Christmas spirit. They all sat around the tree in the theater room and started handing packages to one and other.

Jack from the Doctor received a 'dummy proof' sonic screwdriver, "Figured it could come in handy. Doesn't do everything mine does but it can get you out of a scrap or two. It's totally water and fire proof. Oh! And it can cook bacon in twelve seconds." The Doctor grinned. Jack really had no idea how it worked but he pushed a button on it anyways, the tip lit up purple and it started to snow in the room, "Perhaps I should have made it so you couldn't change the weather conditions." The Doctor pondered as Jack moved to another present. Along with his screw driver he also got a captains hat from Rose as a joke but on a more serious note she gave him a watch and explained that he could also use it as a translator while on different planets when he wasn't with them and the TARDIS, it had loads of other nifty features too but she told him he could just read the hand book.

Rose opened a little puzzle box that Jack handed to her and gasped at the little earrings inside. They were tiny yellow carved lilies; despite her name being Rose, her favorite flowers were actually lilies. Jack told her he traveled back to ancient China and met a man who made carvings for a living, he noticed a lotus necklace he made and asked if he'd be able to make him the lily earrings. The man liked Jack so much that when he returned to pick them up he also made a puzzle box for his 'sweetheart' to keep them in. Rose giggled at this and picked up a present wrapped in shiny pink paper that was from the Doctor. When she opened it she found a dark blue purse with little pink sequences on it, "There's more inside." He told her. She reached her hand in and her eyes grew wide; she could fit her whole arm inside the purse, "Bigger on the inside technology." He beamed, "You've been saying how jealous you are of my jacket pockets so figured I'd make you that." She thanked him many times pulling out different body scrubs and face masks that she recognized from a spa he took her to visit a few months ago.

The Doctor reached for a particularly large box from Rose, "Now, I couldn't exactly have gotten this with out Jacks help so you have to thank him too." Rose told him. He opened the lid, "No." He smiled, "No! Oh, you brilliant pink and yellow human you!" He pulled out all seven of the Harry Potter books, hard backed, "Open the last one." He flicked the cover open, 'Doctor, I cried while writing it. – J.K. Rowling'. He slid off the sofa and hugged Rose tightly, "I'm just jealous you actually met her." He told her. He even hugged Jack, "I suppose this is where the two of you went off two the other night?" He asked, "Oh no, I took her to an alien strip club. Few shots of Lunar Rum and she was up on stage herself!" The Doctors face went hard, "I'm kidding! Here!" He shoved a blue wrapped gift into his hands. The Doctor tore off the paper to find a book, _101 Different Things To Make With Bananas_.

oOoOoOo

The three of them after cleaning up and eating some breakfast split off to get ready to go to Roses mums house.

Rose loudly entered her mums flat armed with packages for her and Mickey and even one for Mickey's new girlfriend, "Mum!" She called out but no answer. She set her things down and went to the living room, "Mum?" Still nothing.

"Wilfred Mott?" Jack asked from in the kitchen.

"What?" Rose was at his side and read a note from her mother, 'Rose, we are celebrating at my friend Sylvia's fathers house. I left the address at the bottom here. Mickey and Martha are coming too. See you soon, Love, Mum.' Rose read the address and name Wilfred Mott, "Shall we go back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked over Roses shoulder.

"No, s'not too far from here. Few blocks over really." She gathered all the things and led the way to the Mott residence. The home was sweet looking; a little brick house with a white fence out front. Rose knocked on the on the door and was greeted by a short elderly man with a warm smile, "You must me, Rose." He said.

"Mr. Mott?" She asked.

"Yes but please, call me Wilf. And come in, come in." He ushered the three into the home and took bags from Rose and the Doctor.

Mickey came around the corner and hugged her, "How's time travel?" He asked and the Doctor shot a look to Mickey as to ask why he was talking about this with others in the room. He knew that his girlfriend Martha had known but Rose didn't even know this Mr. Mott, "Relax man, Wilf is cool with all this, into it a lot. That's how we all kind of found each other." Mickey explained more, "Wilf was out in the park and lost a piece of his telescope on the ground. Martha and I stopped to help him find it and when we did we asked if he was looking for anything special up in the sky. He told us he was looking for some aliens, really casual about it and all. I hadn't talked to anyone about it, just your mum but Wilf was really open about it and I trusted him enough to tell him and he hasn't told anyone 'cept his daughter and granddaughter but they are all cool with it too." Then Martha came into the room too, "And Martha, she's cool with it too but she's cool with everything." Mickey threw his arm over her and kissed her cheek, "Rose?" Martha asked extending her hand, "Mick has told me a lot about you. All of you. But it's Christmas, lets all go in and have a bite, yeah?" She offered.

Wilf, Mickey, Martha and Jack all left the room leaving just the Doctor and Rose, "I don't like people knowing about me." He admitted.

"I know. But, they seem like very nice people and it gives them someone to talk to about it. I know my mum was dying for a friend. And they aren't asking you strange questions or probing you." Rose told him hanging up her coat.

"Not yet." The Doctor snarked and received a shove from Rose.

"Stop it. It's the holiday, be nice."

oOoOoOo

They entered the dining room and Rose was attacked by her mother, hugs and kisses not to mention a million questions before she moved to do the same to the Doctor. They also met Sylvia, who was a few years older than Jackie and Donna, a fiery red head who looked in her late twenties to early thirties. The two women only stopped bickering long enough to say hello and exchange handshakes.

Things started to warm up during dinner. Jackie wondered about her daughters latest adventures, Wilf asked the Doctor very basic questions and he found himself not really minding answering them, Jack and Donna couldn't help but flirt, Martha and the Doctor started talking medical seeing as she was a med student, Jackie and Sylvia struck up their own conversation over what some famous actor did and Rose and Mickey just started to catch up.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Rose started with Mickey and Martha; Mickey got a few movie posters he'd been looking for and Martha had received a special comb that Rose had picked up from the forty third century, "You can run it through your hair and it can give you any hair style you want, it's a life saver!" She explained. In return Rose, the Doctor and Jack got many new shirts, ties and even a blender for the TARDIS (Mickey had accidentally broke the old one).

Jackie got a hand made gift from the Doctor and Rose. It was a small orb that fit in her hand and as you clicked through the different settings it would change the room you were in. She tested one out; the beach. The room fell warmer and sea air could be smelled along with hearing the waves lapping. She handed two packages to Rose, one for her and the other for the Doctor. Roses was a new jacket that she had wanted for ages and also a very pretty hair clip. The Doctors was a set of Harry Potter movies to go along with the books Rose had given, "You know we are watching all of these tonight?" He grinned at Rose. "You gonna sit still that long?" She asked smiling, her tongue poking between her teeth. "Hey, thought there were eight movies? You only have seven." Mickey pointed out and asked Jackie. "I don't know. I didn't know what he'd want so this is what Rose told me." Jackie defended herself. "I don't like the forth movie. I think its rubbish." The Doctor told the group and that was all that was said on the topic. Jack then opened his box from Jackie and broke out in laughter holding up a pair of tie-dye suspenders and immediately putting them on.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything for you especially after opening your home to us." The Doctor told Wilf and his family but it was Donna who responded.

"S'alright! It was decided last minute anyway!"

oOoOoOo

Everyone stayed for another few hours playing cards and board games, "We should all get together for the new year!" Mickey suggested after beating the Doctor at a game of Uno.

"Mick, I thought we were going to try to go to New York City?" Martha asked quietly but the Doctor over heard.

He took his girlfriends hand, "I know we talked about it but I don't think I'll have the money in time. Maybe we can go for your birthday?"

"The TARDIS can travel anywhere you know. Free of charge and plenty of spare rooms." The Doctor smiled across at the two of them.

"Oh." Martha shook her head, "No. I could never ask that of you! I only just met you and you should be off seeing new planets and things!"

"Nonsense! It's been a while since I've seen the ball drop in good old Times Square. What do you all say, NYC for the New Year?" He asked the group.

"Work." Jackie and Sylvia said together.

"I'd love to see that!" Donna said.

"Why don't you young ones go?" Wilf told him with a twinkle in his eye.

"'Young ones?' Wilfred, I am a good eight hundred years older than you and as for you two," He pointed to Jackie and Sylvia, "I could have you back before work with time to spare. One of the many perks of having a time machine." The Doctor told them.

In the end Wilf, Sylvia and Jackie all stayed behind and everyone else, after much thanks and farewells, headed for the TARDIS.

oOoOoOo

Jack and Donna lead the way, Mickey was explaining the TARDIS to Martha and the Doctor and Rose walked together a little slower than the rest, "You know, I have one more present for you." He told her.

"Doctor, you really didn't have to get me anything at all." She told him.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it over to her. When she opened it she saw a beautiful, ornate vile. It was a cylinder tube, no longer than an inch, not that thick at all and inside was a flowing, glowing, golden liquid, "It looks like the Time Vortex only not as much. It's beautiful, Doctor."

"Observant." He smiled at her, loving how much she learned, "It's a part of the Time Vortex. Enough for one trip anywhere. I want to make sure that in case something should ever happen and we cannot find one and other we have a way back, always. If you're living forever, Rose, I want to make sure you are safe and protected and I trust no one to do that more than myself." Her heart swelled at his words, "Well, I also trust Jack so I gave him a vile too."

"And, so you have one? What if you are stuck with out the TARDIS?" She asked him.

He pulled out his sonic and slid a compartment that was now on the handle revealing his own little vile, "I'd feel better if you kept it on a necklace or something. You leave your sonic more place than you'd care to admit." She smirked at him.

"Here, let me help." He unclasped the chain that hung around her neck already, the one that held the key to the TARDIS and slid the vile onto it as well before reclasping it for her, "Thank you, Doctor." She smiled warmed at him and took his arm as they walked in silence the rest of the way back.

oOoOoOo

Jack let Donna in first but not before reaching above the door and hanging something. Donna did the normal, run around the outside and freak out a little and so did Martha when they arrived. A few minutes later the Doctor and Rose were about to walk in, "Doctor, stop!" Jack demanded and he halted right in the door way, Rose made a slight thud as she walked right into his back, "What?" The Doctor asked him slightly annoyed.

All Jack did was point up and then he saw it, the tiny green plant that for some stupid reason meant what ever pair stood under it must kiss, "Jack." The Doctor said in a warning tone.

Rose just smiled a little, "I'm sorry." He mumbled to her but not looking at her.

She tugged on his coat a little and brought him down a bit, she stood on tiptoes and kissed him just on the cheek but close enough to his mouth to make his hearts race like he had just ran a marathon, "Thank you for everything." She told him before stepping a way and smacking Jack on the chest, "Not funny!" She scolded him.

* * *

_Happy Chirstmas/Holiday everyone! I hope you enjoyed this, I really enjoyed writing it. Next up will be a new years adventure in New York. Do you think they should stay in the city for a weekend or just go for the night? I have plans in the works but I could write it either way. Let me know what you thought of this please. I love hearing thoughts. :)_


End file.
